Foggy Memories
by fairlystrange
Summary: BEING REDONE SOON!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi, ppls!  
This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic :'D So be ready for cringe.  
This is set right after the Edolas Arc...it seemed like the best place to start.  
This will have NatsuXOC in it, fair warning for you Nalu and Nali shippers. (I myself am a Nalu shipper, but I wanted to try this out.) Gruvia will be slightly present in this, and Jerza will not be present, sorry.  
Alrighty, then, enjoy Chapter One!**

* * *

The glassy surface of the river glittered in the midday sun, a slight breeze sending the spray of water into the air. The water sloshed against the concrete walls that contained it; the water dangerously high after a week of rain. The whole of Fiore was surprised it hadn't flooded yet.

This was the first day it hadn't rained. The sun hit the water only through gaps in the clouds that blotted most of the sky. The air was moist and uncomfortable, and Hailey sensed more on the way.

The unusually tall, teenaged girl sat on the edge of a cobblestone bridge, legs dangling over the edge. Every now-and-then a boat would pass by, and a sailor or two would yell at her to get off the edge. She would ignore them each time.

Hailey looked to the sky, screwing up her eyes against the sun. Damn, it was bright. She wasn't used to it after all the rain.

She pulled her black, unzipped jacket off her shoulders and down to the crevice of her elbow. A breeze cooled down her nearly-bare back, for she wore just a green sports bra. Her black leggings soaked up the sun as much as her jacket did, but taking her jacket halfway off helped a bit.

"Oi, don't you think that's not very smart?"

The skinny brunette started from her slight daze, nearly knocking of her green, cat-eared beanine by looking sharply to her left where she'd located the voice. There was a pink-haired boy with onyx eyes looking at her, a scale-patterned white scarf wrapped around his neck. Next to him was a tall girl with long, maroon-colored hair washing down her back and armor clad to her body. Her brown eyes were cold and suspicious, making Hailey rather uneasy.  
Behind the two was a busty-chested blonde with large brown eyes and keys at her side. A Celestial Wizard? To her right was a raven-haired guy with no shirt...making Hailey even more uneasy. A petite blunette trailed behind them, a white cat with wings hovering close to her head. Hailey blinked, suddenly noticing the blue-furred, winged tomcat standing next to pink-haired boy. 'I've seen everything now,' she thought, a bit amused.

"I'm perfectly fine up here, thanks."

He shrugged in return. "Whatever you say."

Then Hailey noticed something that they all shared in common. They each had a specially-shaped mark on some place on their body; the blonde had a pink one on her hand, shirtless guy had one on the left side of his chest, pink-head had one on his shoulder, blunette had one that was just below her shoulder, and scary redhead had one on her chestplate.

With a pang, Hailey realized what the marks stood for.

The Fairy Tail guild.

This perticular guild was the main reason Hailey had traveled to Fiore; she wanted to check it out and maybe even join the guild. Hailey bit the inside of her cheek. This may be the easiest way to get into the guild.

The team of Fairy Tail members had already been walking away, so Hailey stood from her perch on the side and walked a little ways down before jumping off the bridge.

"Um, hey! Could I ask you guys a question?"

The team stopped and turned. Shirtless guy rammed into pink-head, who whirled around and flipped him off. Hailey saw this, and smiled softly.

"Don't keep us waiting very long. What's the question?"

It took Hailey a minute to realize that scary redhead was talking to her, so she made her expression blank and answered quickly.

"You're from Fairy Tail, aren't you?"

Redhead looked a bit surprised by the question. "Well, yes, we are. Why do you ask?"

Hailey bit her lip. "I was wondering...if you could take me to your guild."

Silence met the brunette, whose sweat-dropped in antisipation.

"Then why don't you come with us?"

Hailey was shocked by her answer. She thought they would laugh, turn her down, and then leave. She simply nodded with a small smile. "Thank you."

Then the group of 7, 8 including Hailey, began their short trek to the Fairy Tail guild. The blonde fell into step beside Hailey, her brown eyes bright and a smile on her face. "Hi. I'm Lucy. Who are you?"

"I'm Hailey. Nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled in return. "Nice name! So, do you live in Fiore or in the Magnolia area?" Hailey shook her head. "No, I don't really have a home anywhere. I just pass through places, so I'm more-or-less a nomad."  
Lucy's eyes were wide. "That's so cool! I've always wanted to travel." Hailey smiled lightly. "It is cool."

They soon fell into silence as the guild's building came into view. Hailey's eyes widened. It was huge! And beautiful, in a sense. A small chuckle escaped her as pink-head burst through the doors without even opening them, yelling, "We're baaack!" Flames spout from his mouth. 'A Fire Wizard,' Hailey mused.

Redhead walked more calmly from behind him, her maroon hair fluttering as she walked. Shirtless guy walkes in next, hands shoved into his pockets. Lucy and blunette walk ahead of Hailey, who jerked back to reality and stepped into the guild hall.

"Oh, you're back."  
"We heard you destroyed a whole town again!"  
"Master's gonna be mad!"  
"Maybe you should take a break from jobs for awhile..."

Only three friendly-faces were seen among the mass of people; two white-haired girls and another blunette walked up to the group. The girl with long white hair smiled warmly. "Welcome back, Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Hailey's eyes widened. She'd been traveling with their strongest team?  
Next to the long, white-haired girl was most-likely her sister, a girl with short white hair. She beemed at pink-head. "I'm glad you're back safely, Natsu!" The boy who was apparently Natsu smiled back. Hailey felt a pang in her stomach when she saw his pointy canines. Just like hers...

"Lu-chan! Welcome back!"

The short blunette wrapped Lucy into a tight hug. Lucy smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Levy-chan!"

"Gray-sama!"

The high-pitched cry startled Hailey so much that she jumped backwards and rammed into Natsu. Flushing, she sprang away. "Sorry." Natsu grinned at her, onyx eyes glinting. "Nah, it's fine." Hailey had always been skittish since "the incident".

A pretty blunette with a rather strange hat sprang nearly out of nowhere at the shirtless guy who was Gray, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Juvia missed you so much!" Gray pulled back, scratching the back of his head. "Uhm, thanks, Juvia..."  
Juvia clapsed her hands together, tears welling in her eyes. "Juvia's so glad Gray-sama is safe!" Sniffling, her tears overflowled into...a river of tears. "She must be a Water Mage...," Hailey murmured to herself. The long-haired girl with white hair smiled in exasperation. "You're always worried, Juvia!"

"Mirajane! I would like some strawberry cake, please."

Mirajane turned to redhead, an anxious smile on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry Erza...Elfman ate the rest."

A dark aura seemed to suddenly hover over Erza. She slowly turned to a large, white-haired man, walking up to him. It took him a minute to realize that scary redhead was approaching, but when he did, his eyes went wide. "Uhm, Erza...why don't we just forgive and forget, like real men..."

It was too late for reasoning.

Suddenly, Erza's suit of armor changed into something fierce-looking, a wicked lance clutched in her hand as she sprang into the air.

"And this is for eating the cake while I was gone!"

Erza swung her lance down upon Elfman, who had no time to react. He was sent sprawling, a dazed and regretful look in his eyes.

"Oooh, a fight!"

Natsu leapt with a blazing fist to face Erza, but, with her eyes still shadowed, she swung her lance at him, and then his back met the wall with a sickening thud. Hailey couldn't tell if she was horrified or amused.

Not long after the whole guild was ensued in chaos, excpet for Juvia, Levy, petite blunette, Lucy, Hailey, and Mirajane and her sister. "I can't believe Erza's the one who started it," petite blunette mumured, her brown eyes wide. Mirajane shrugged, a smile still on her face. "What do expect, Wendy, when someone eat's Erza's cake when she's gone?" She chuckled, hands clapsed behind her. "It's Fairy Tail, anyways."

Hailey had a sinking feeling. No one except for Natsu had even acknowledged her existence. She cleared her throat, waving one hand. "Um, hi. I'm Hailey, and I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail."

Mirajane turned to her, blue eyes twinkling. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't even see you!" Hailey mentally face-palmed. So she was invisible.

She laughed. "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." She gestured to the other white haired girl, who waved. "This is Lisanna, my sister. Elfman's my brother." She gestured to him as well, who was now in the mass of fighters. "And don't worry, it's almost always like this. You'll get used to it."

By the way Mira had said that, Hailey assumed she was in. She smiled to herself. She'd completed her goal.

"Oh, by the way, what's your magic? We never asked."

Lucy's voice startled Hailey, a sickening feeling welling up inside of her. She should've guessed they'd ask this. "I have...Fog Magic."  
Lucy smiles. "Oh, that's cool!" Mira smiled in agreement.

The thing was, Hailey didn't exactly know what her magic was. Ever since her accident, she was clueless about what her magic even was, and she had a hard time controlling it.

"Um, Hailey, you'd better look out!"

But Lisanna's warning came too late. A solid object slammed into her skinny body. The brunette let out a strangled cry as she fell forcefully onto the ground. She'd closed her eyes when the impact came, but now she opened them to see a table ontop of her and Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Mira, and Lisanna stooping over her (Juvia had joined the fight to defend her Gray-sama.). Lucy held out her hand, her expression horrified. "Oh my god, Hailey, are you okay?!"

Hailey reached up and gripped her hand, pulling herself up. She rubbed her head painfully as she stood. "Ugh, I just hit my head, but otherwise, I'm fine." Wendy's eyes were wide. "If you were a normal human, you'd have more injuries than that!" Hailey laughed. Even though she looked like she was weak, she was actually pretty strong for her size. She was what most people call "willowy", tall and very skinny.

The small blunette Wendy placed her hands in front of her, directed at Hailey. She murmured something, and instantly Hailey felt better. She looked at Wendy with surprise. "What kind of magic do you have?" Wendy smiled, timidly clasping her hands in front of her. "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer," she chirped. "Natsu's the Fire Dragon Slayer, and that guy Gajeel over there," she gestured to a fellow with a bunch of piercings and long, black, spiky hair, "is the Steel Dragon Slayer." She folded her hands back together. Something hit Hailey just as hard as the table. Something about the word "Dragon Slayer" triggered her mind, but now was apperantly not the time to think.

"There was once another Dragon Slayer named Laxus, who was the Lightning Dragon Slayer, but he was expelled from Fairy Tail for certain reasons," Mira murmured, eyes almost wistful. "He was the Master's grandson, but he wanted control of Fairy Tail. He rebelled against his own guild, but he was defeated." She suddenly smiled. "That's what you get for being a traitor!"

"Alright, you brats, cut it out!"

Just after Mira had spoken, a voice thundered throughout the guild hall, causing Hailey to look upwards.

What she saw nearly made her shudder. A large creature with shining eyes glowered down upon his guild, who had immediatly quit squabbling. They looked up guiltily at it, Erza's scary expression now replaced with shame.

"I just got a notification from the Council that you guys," it pointed to the team Hailey'd been with, "had destroyed yet another city! And I have to pay up!"

Lucy looked down at her shoes, while Wendy hid behind Mira. Natsu scratched the back of his head with a stubborn expression on his face, while Gray wrapped his arms across his bare chest. Hailey looked away from him instantly; his chest wasn't the only thing that was bare. Erza hung her head, a gloomy aura about her. Hailey could tell that she despised being in trouble with that thing.

Mira smiled sheepishly up at the thing. "Well, welcome home, Master!"

Hailey's jaw nearly dropped. That creatrure was the Master?!

The Master swung his head to her, his gaze grazing over the group of girls. His eyes seemed to spark in interest. "What do we have here? A new recruit?"

Hailey was nodding her head before she even knew it. Lisanna nodded as well, while Mira replied, "Yes, this is Hailey. She's an Fog Mage."

Before it even answered, the guild hall began to rumble as the creature began to shrink. Literally, shrink. Hailey stared with wide, green-blue eyes as it soon became a tiny old man, who saluted her. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Master Makarov, and I'm in charge of all you brats," he growled with a glance at the guild. Hailey smiled, flustered. So much had happened that day.

"Alright, Hailey, come with me to get your mark!"

Hailey was startled by the feeling of Mira wrapping her hand around Hailey's wrist, nearly dragging her to the bar. Hailey was surprised. A guild with a bar inside of it.

Mirajane bent down, rising back up with a stack of stamp pads of different colors, and a stamp shaped like the Fairy Tail symbol. Hailey's heart fluttered in her chest. This was it.

"So, what color do you want, and where do you want it?"

Hailey thought for a moment. She never had the time or notion to think ahead about this. "I'll take violet, and I want it here," she said, pointing to the place just below her neck, to the left. Mira nodded, and stamped it right there. "There!" She smiled, putting the stamping tools away. "You're a full-fledged member of Fairy Tail!"

Hailey smiled happily, and nearly skipped back to the group of girls. They were now joined by Gray, Erza, and Natsu, even the flying blue cat she saw earlier. The white she-cat still stuck to Wendy's side. It seemed like each Dragon Slayer had a flying cat. Hailey glanced at Gajeel, and surely enough, he had a black panther-like cat standing on the table next to him.

She smiled at the group as she trotted back, eyes shining. "I got my mark!" She cheered, pointing to the symbol on her neck. Natsu leaned closer to her, examining her stamp. "Purple? I thought it'd be green." Hailey smiled sheepishly, uneasy by his closeness. "I was going to go with green, but violet has a special meaning to me." Lucy looked at me with curiosity. "Why does it hold such meaning?" Hailey shrugged, her eyes solemn. "I'm not exactly sure..it's just by what I can remember." She left out the part about her incident. She didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

Suddenly, Hailey's vision began to become blurry and she began to feel nauscious and dizzy. She stumbled, eyes taking on an unfocused gaze. Natsu and Erza stepped forward, concern in their eyes. "What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

Hailey gasped for air. The corners of her eyesight were nearly black, and she rested a shaking hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Get me...to...a seat...please..." Worry floated off the group in waves. 'Great', Hailey thought dimmly. 'It had to happen now.' Natsu let her lean on his shoulder as they sat her at a table, where she rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. The dizzy spell began to wear off after a little bit, and she raised her head again. She was startled by all the anxious faces staring at her. She blushed, zipping her jacket back up. "Um, sorry," she muttered, not meeting their gazes. "It happens often...it's nothing serious." They all just stared at her expectingly. She rolled her eyes, giving in with exasperation. "A while back, when I wasn't even in Fiore, I had an incedent where I lost my memories. I'm not even sure if Hailey is my real name. I don't know how I got my magic. I don't know anything about my backstory." She fell silent for a moment, clutching her leggings with shaky hands. "Ever since that happened, I get these dizzy spells, where I do what you guys just witnessed." She felt her face burning. "Sorry to make you worry. Now please, stop crowding me!"

The group backed up ever-so-slightly, but their eyes were wide. Lucy rushed forward, sitting next to her and hugging her. "Oh my god, that's terrible!" She released Hailey, eyes glimmering. "Well, I'm glad you told us, so we aren't that worried anymore." Hailey just smiled in reply.

Gray had walked off before the event to look at jobs, and now he came back with a paper in hand. "Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy. We'e going on another job." Lucy let out a groan. "But we just got here..."  
Natsu just grinned. "Alright!" Erza smiled at Hailey. "We'll be back soon. And besides, Lucy, this is for your rent." Lucy sighed and nodded sadly. "I know, and I appreciate it, but can't we have a break for one day?"  
Gray smiled evily. "And to get to this job, we have to take the train."  
Natsu's eyes widened, and he punched Gray with his fist flaming. "You icy bastard!"  
Hailey looked at Natsu questioningly. "Why do hate the train so much?" She paused, remembering her sickness each time she went on transportation. "Do you get motion sick?" Natsu glanced at her."Yeah. How'd you guess?" Hailey shrugged in reply. "I get motion sick, too." Natsu grinned at her. "So we do have something in common!"  
At that moment, the Fire Dragon Slayer was not aware of his surroundings. To get Natsu back, Gray placed his two hands on the ground and shouted, "Ice-make: Geyser!" Natsu was then sent up in a shoot of ice shards that resembled a geyser. "Agh!"  
Lisanna laughed, shaking her head hopelessly. "Natsu and Gray never get along."  
Erza looked at Gray sternly, hands on hips. "Now look what you've done! You've smashed the flooring!"  
Gray looked over at his ice creation almost regretfully, but he shrugged. "Yeah, but it was worth it." Erza leaned menacing over him, eyes shadowed. "What was that?" Gray smiled weakly. "Uhm, nothing, m'am!"  
Erza simply nodded and straightened her back. Natsu had fallen to the ground, and was now sitting upwards with his furious gaze rested on Gray. Lucy sighed and helped him up. "You can get him back later."

"Alright, now it's time to be off."

Erza's voice roused the team and they walked over to her. Hailey hung back, still at the table. Lisanna took a seat next to her, watching them wistfully. "I should go on a job soon. But I'll stay here with you, if you'd like." Hailey smiled warmly at the white-haired girl. "Please. I'm not going on a job yet either. My magic power isn't very strong right now." She left out how she had a hard time controlling her magic; she didn't want to look like a "weakling". Lisanna smiled. "That's fine. After returning home from Edolas, I had a tough time controlling my magic again." Hailey cocked her head. "Edolas...? What's that?" Lisanna rested her chin in her hands. "It's like an alternate dimension. I was somehow transfered there, and the guild here assumed I died. Not too long ago, this Fairy Tail was transfered to Edolas and defeated the insane king of Edolas. When all the magic was sucked out of the world, I was brought along with it." She lifted her head, a smile on her face. "So now, I'm back!"  
Hailey nodded in awe. "That's crazy." She smiled. "Yeah, it is."  
She suddenly stood up. "I'm going to go help Mira-nee. I'll be back soon, just hang tight. Maybe go introduce yourself to some of the guild." Hailey nodded slowly. "Okay. See you soon." She stood as well, exhaling loudly. "She's right," she muttered to herself. "I should go introduce myself." She walked towards a group of people, hands clasped before her. 'This is real', she thought. 'I'm in Fairy Tail.'

* * *

 **Here is Chapter One! I hope it wasn't as cringy as I thought...please remember to review and follow or whatever! Buh-bai!**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In (Kind Of)

Chapter Two

Hailey's POV

"Um, hi! I'm Hailey, Fairy Tail's new member."

I stand before a group of people, who glance up at me in surprise. Levy waves, smiling at me. "Hi! I'm Levy, but I think we've already met." I nod, feeling slightly relieved. The metal-guy who was supposed to be Gajeel looks me up and down skeptically, making me uneasy. "What's you're magic supposed to be?" He asked gruffly, one eyebrow arched. I chew on my lip. "I'm a Fog mage."  
A girl with a bunch of liquor bottles surrounding her and pretty brown hair smiles. "Huh, that's cool. I'm Cana." I wave in return. "Nice to meet you."  
Levy sighs. "This is Gajeel," she says, jabbing him in the side. "He's the Steel Dragon Slayer." I nod with interest. "Cool! So there are three of the Dragon Slayers?" Levy nods planitively. "Yeah."

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPITHINKYOUGETTHEPOINT

Natsu's POV

It's been at least five hours since we first met Hailey, the new Fairy Tail member.

We're now heading back from the train station to Fairy Tail; the job was quick and easy. I have just gotten over my bought of motion sickness, so I still feel a bit queasy.

"Damn you, motion sickness," I grumble to myself, Happy perched on my head.  
I glance up at him, eyebrows furrowed. "You have wings, y'know." Happy smiles deviously. "I know, but I don't feel like flying right now." I rank him off my head, clenching my teeth. "You damn cat!"  
"Alright, alright; just put me down!"  
I drop him onto the ground, a grin on my face. " 'Kay."

Luce gives an exasperated sigh. "Why can't you two be quiet for just a little while?" I lean closer to her. "No-can-do, miss! You're asking too much of me." She sighs again. "I know that."

I look ahead again, this time Happy flying near my head. The guild came into view, causing a thought to appear in my mind. "That girl Hailey...she's different." Lucy eyes me curiously. "Different? How?" I shrugged. "Her scent's different...very strong. Reminds me a bit like Wendy's and Gajeel's...but I can't lay a finger on it." I shake my head in frustration. "She lost her memories and all, but that makes it even more frustrating. It's like she doesn't know what her powers are." Lucy shrugs. "Maybe she really doesn't know, and just plays along. It is frustrating; we hardly know anything about her. Maybe if we just look closely, we can help her learn more about herself."  
"Hmm. I guess so. But that's kinda weird, y'know?"  
"Yeah."

"We're here!"

Erza's voice startles me, and the creaking of the guild doors jerk me back to reality. Smiling, I ran into the guild hall, flames billowing at my fists. "We're back again; job completed!"

The first face we see is Lisanna and then Hailey. Her green eyes are wide as we enter the guild. "Wow, that didn't take you long at all!" I grin at her. "Yeah, 'cause we're crazy powerful."

"Erza! We baked you another cake!"

Mirajane's voice announces her approaching, the delicious aroma of the cake wafting around us. Erza's eyes sparkle delight, and she rushes forward and takes the whole cake from her. "Hailey helped a lot," Lisanna says with a smile at the brunette. "You're a great cook!" Hailey smiles at the whitte-haired girl's compliment. "Thanks; I've had plenty practice."

Something makes my heart skip a beat. I hadn't noticed before, but when Hailey smiles, she flashes a pair of sharp canines, like mine. This makes me think. I'm nearly lost in thought when Ice Perv's voice startles me.  
"So, Hailey, when are you going to start taking jobs?"  
Hailey looks thoughtful. "I don't know; I have to work on my magic first." Lucy pipes up, eyes sparkling. "Natsu and I could take you on a smaller job!" She jabbed me with her fist, and I shoot her a look. "Right, Natsu?"  
"Uh, sure. Let's wait til tomorrow, 'cause I'm exhausted!" I flop down on the floor to emphasize my words. Hailey lets out a giggle, which is completely adorable. Ice Queen rolls his eyes at me. "Don't laugh; you're encouraging him."  
Hailey arches an eyebrow at him. "What? You can't be funny every now and then?"  
My eyes widen, and I sit up straight. "Rookie's gotta smart mouth, doesn't she?" I snicker at Ice Queen. I suddenly look up at Hailey, head cocked to one side. She doesn't notice; she'd turned around at the sound of a thud and was now laughing at Gajeel, who was flat on the ground. Hmm... she needs a nickname. I think for a moment...clever...smart...cat-eared beanie...skittish...

"Aha! I know what your nickname is!"

I stand, a devilish grin on my face. This one was perfect for her. "You're Kit-Kat, 'cause your a lot like a cat!"  
Luce glances at me. "Do you give everyone nicknames?!"  
I nod. "Yep! Well, excpet for Lisanna...and Mirajane, but she's already called Mira...Weny doesn't have one..." I let out a huff. "You know what, never mind."  
Kit-Kat chuckles. "Okay, Pinky." I feel my face flush as she calls me that. "Agh! She's struck a blow!" I fall dramatically to the ground. She sighs, green eyes glittering with amusement.  
Suddenly, her eyes widen and her face grows pale.  
"What's wrong, Kit-Kat?" I ask, eyebrows raised.

"I-I just realized, I have nowhere to stay."

Silence meets her first.

"Oooh, you could stay at my place till you finally get a place yourself!" Lucy chirped, brown eyes sparkling. Hailey nodded, her relief clear on her face. "You don't have to let me stay, I'm-"  
"Don't worry about it; my team usually invades my space and bunk over, especially that one over there," she interuppted, shooting a glare at me. I stick my tongue out at her. "Your place is nice; that's why everyone comes there." Lucy sighs. "At least I know my place isn't trashy."

SMALLTIMESKIPWHYISTHISEVENNECESSARYANYMORE

Hailey's POV

It's getting late. Some people, who'd been on jobs not too long ago, left the guild hall and to there bunking. I stay up along with the rest of the team, even though I feel my body slowly getting tired. I'm impressed by everyone's energy; I wish I had that much in my being. I laughed as Gray and Natsu bicker over no apperant subject, which Lucy pointed out that they always did this. I'm not surprised.

"Boys! I thought I told you to shut up!"

Erza's scary and strict voice boomed out of nowhere, and we turn around to see Erza glaring at the two. Grinning sheepishly, Natsu and Gray wrap their arms around each other and cheered in usion, "We're the best of friends!" I sigh, rolling my eyes with a smile on my face. These people were crazy.

Lucy yawns. "I'm getting sleepy...I'm going off to my place." She glances at me. "Come with me now?" I nod, almost too enthusiastically. "Yeah. I'm getting tired. I don't know how they have that much energy." Lucy smiles. "I felt the same way before." She begins walking out of the hall, and I follow. There's a gust of wind and suddenly I see Natsu and Happy running (and flying) ahead of us. "Beat you there!"  
Lucy groanes. "I'm not catching up to them...too tired."  
I laugh. "Well, see you there!" I rush off, slowly catching up with Natsu. I love running. Natsu's using his flames so that I can't catch up, but that's fine by me. I don't feel very competitive tonight.

We soon reach Lucy's place; I'd been following Natsu there the whole time. We wait until Lucy comes into view, and she doesn't look too happy. "Thanks for staying with me," she growls, grabbing her key to her home. We (Natsu and I) smile deviously, and he rushes in first. I don't follow. I wait for Lucy, smiling weakly at the blonde. "Sorry. I needed to get some tension out." She sighs and smiles, walking into the place. We have to climb some stairs, so I'm starting to regret sprinting the whole. Natsu's totally fine, though. He beats us again, and Lucy heads straight for her bathroom. "I'm taking a shower right now. Make yourselves comfortable." I plop down on a fluffy couch, gazing around. Nothing fancy, but clean and quaint. I liked it. I should ask her how much it cost. Natsu sits down beside me. "So, how do ya like Fairy Tail? It's great isn't it?" I nod. "Yeah. It's nice to settle somewhere...have friends...and a place full of magic." He smiles. "Good. Fairy Tail's the best guild." I laugh. "I guess so!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Job

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the late post; I got busy and had a bit of writer's block. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thank you, everyone, who followed and favorite, it helps me keep this going!**

Hailey's POV  
I wake to the warm feeling of the sun on my face, but I don't open my eyes immediatly. I just lay there, eyes closed, head clear.  
Suddenly, my eyes fly open, and I sit up swiftly. I feel panic within me when I gaze around in an unfamilar place.  
But then I remember.  
I breath out, softly so that I didn't wake Lucy, Happy, or Natsu. That's right, I'd joined Fairy Tail the day before. I smile. Why can't I remember the slightlest things?  
Everyone else is still asleep. I'm not surprised; I was always the early riser. At least I think so. I have been since my memory loss, that is.  
Natsu's snoring away like some animal, while Lucy's resting peacefully. I glance around, eyes widening when I see two more bodies. The sight of red hair told me it was Erza; who is sleeping on a comfy-looking matress, and when I look to my left I see Gray on a sofa, also alseep. Wait, make that three other bodies. Wendy was asleep on a soft, fluffy blanket with her cat...Carla, I think, next to her. Happy was lying right across Natsu's torso, which made me chuckle softly.  
The others must've gotten here after us. I remember falling right asleep the night before, after a small chat with Natsu and Happy. There were food particles nearly everywhere...signalling they had stayed up while I was sleeping. Wow; I must be a heavy sleeper.  
I look around some more until my eyes meet a mirror.  
Oh...my...god.  
I raise a quivering hand to my face and tap it lightly, as if it would fall off. Someone had drawn glasses, a moustache, and some other stuff on my face. My face is already flushed in anger. No longer did I care about waking anyone.  
"Alright, who drew all over my face?!"  
A groan from Natsu was all I heard.  
I breathed out, my fists clenched. I scan the room, until my eyes rest on a black marker lying near Natsu's hand. I smirk, grab a pillow, and bring it down upon him. His eyes fly open.  
"What the hell?!"  
He scrambles off the couch, clumsily falling to the floor. At this rate, Erza's awake and watching the scene, while Gray's eyes were half-open, watching Natsu. Lucy groans, thrusting her face into her pillow. Wendy shot up with a cry, until she saw Natsu with me towering over him.  
I do not laugh at Natsu. I glare down at him, pointing to my face. "I really don't appreciate this makeover," I growl. He stares up at me innocently, thrusting a finger at Gray. "It was him!" The raven-haired boy's eyes open fully, and he glares at Natsu. "I did not. It was you; the pen is right next you."  
Natsu's glances around, finally seeing the pen. He face-palms. "I knew I should've hid that!"  
Suddenly, Erza's standing next to me and shaking her head dissaprovingly at Natsu. "I told you not to do that." Natsu's eyes widen. "I'm sorry, m'am! Won't happen again." Happy grins nervously at Erza. "Aye, sir!"  
"Awwh, why can't you guys be quiet?"  
Lucy's awake now, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. I look down at my clothing. Same thing as yesterday...I mentally face-palm. Crap, I forgot to bring clothing. 'Oh, well,' I muse. 'It's not the end of the world. I'll get some later.'  
Natsu's on his feet. "C'mon, Luce, today's when we take Hailey on a job!" He cries, grinning all the while. I shake my head. "No, not until this," I gesture to my face, "is gone." I walk to Lucy's bathroom, turning on the faucet and beginning to rub my face with water.  
"I'm glad you're taking it off, because it was really hard not to laugh and take you seriously!"  
I whip my head around, glaring evilly at Natsu. He winces away, but there's an amused gleam in his eyes. "You're fiesty!"  
I don't reply, rubbing my face with soap. I peer in the mirror, narrowing my eyes. Most of it was coming off; I guess they were careful not to use permant marker. I roll my eyes. Considerate of them.  
Once I compete my task of taking the marker off, I look myself up and down in the mirror. Hm...I could use a shower. I walk back out, eyeing my beanie that was on the ground. I hope no one messed with that.  
"Hey, Lucy? Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"  
The blonde shook her head. "Sure. I suggest you be quick, though. Natsu's anxious to choose a job." She looks at me, her expression thoughtful. "You could borrow some of my clothes, if you'd like. I assume we're the same size." I smile, relieved. "Thanks." She stands and pulls her drawer open, stepping aside so I could have a look. All of her clothes were very...revealing. I know I wear just a sports bra, but it doesn't show cleavage like these do.  
I settle on a grey-and-navy tee-shirt that reaches my stomach. I'll stick with my leggings and shoes today, and bring my jacket along just-in-case. She nods. "You can keep that; I hardly wear it anyways." My eyes widen. "Are you sure?" She smiles back. "Positive."

After taking a quick and refreshing shower, I changed into the clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Feeling energized and in a much better mood, I smile at Natsu. "Alright, I'm ready for a job!" Lucy slips into the bathroom, changes quickly, and rushes back out. "Alright; I'm ready too." In a flash of gleaming light, Erza's in her normal outfit. "We'll be leaving now," she said, gesturing to Gray and Wendy. "See you soon."

Soon, Nastu, Lucy, Happy, and I enter the guild hall and make a bee-line for the job board. Lucy traces her finger across the leaves of paper, hand on hip. "We won't take you on a super-easy job...something that does include fighting so you can work on magic." Her finger stops at job that reads "help" is bold, large letters. "This one will work, don't you think, Natsu?" Natsu peers over at the job. "Yeah, sure. It's so easy though...taking on an unofficial guild causing trouble in a town." My eyes widen. Wouldn't that be difficult?... How strong are these guys to think that's easy? Lucy tears it off the board, and rushes over to Mirajane. "Mira! We'd like to take this job, please!" Mira takes one glance at it before going back to cleaning glass cups. "Taking Hailey on a job, I assume?" Natsu places a hand on my shoulder and grins. "Yep! We're taking an easy one so she can get used to taking jobs." Mira smiles. "I'm sure she'll do just fine." I blush. When did she have so much faith in me?

The scenery flies by in a blur as the train zooms through the country side. Apperantly to get to our job we had to take the train, much to Natsu and I's disgust. I leaned against the window with my eyes closed, arms wrapped around my abdomen. I hated motion sickness. I guess I don't have it as bad as Natsu because he's lying flat on the seat before Lucy and I, mumbling and groaning. Happy sits at his feet, eating a fish he'd snuck before we got on the train. Not that anybody minds.  
"Gh!"  
The sound escapes me as the train jerks abruptly to a stop; does anyone think of slowing down first?! I open my eyes slightly, and Lucy's already stood. Natsu stands shakily to his feet, letting out a groan. I force myself to stand, clutching my stomach in the process. The dizziness begins to fade, and I advance unsteadily forward along with Lucy and Natsu. Happy hovers over Natsu, and I begin to wonder absently about the sound that the cat made when he flew.  
We had already packed when before leaving Faiy Tail, so Natsu carries the load. He still looked a little dizzy exiting the train, but when we burst out into the bright sunlight of midday, he looks ten times better.  
"Finally, we're out of that god-damned, stuffy train!" He cried, pumping a fist into the air. I had to agree with him; that train had no fresh air what-so-ever. Lucy rolled her eyes but a smile was upon her face. We follow Happy and Natsu to the map on a wall near the train. Lucy points to a certain area, which isn't not at all far from the station. "This town's called Aedins. I'm surprised we were able to come on train, due to the threat of that guild." I nod in reply. They musn't be too worried about the danger.  
We begin our trek now. The town's pretty and quaint, with tiny shops with flower bushes everywhere. Outdoor markets skattered the area, advertising wizardry, floral items, food, clothing, and more. Magic shops dot the buildings frequently. I find myself liking this tiny town a lot more than expected. I'm also surprised I've never come across this town in my travels; I've been nearly everywhere on this continent.  
"So, how shall we start?" Lucy askes, stopping abruptly in the middle of the street. She glances to Natsu, who's scanning the area with Happy atop his head. "Natsu, do you think you can identify their smell?"  
"All the scents are all jumbled up, and surprisingly all similar. But I can try."  
He falls silent, turning around every-so-often. I watch with interest. The scents are all jumbled...I can't pick one from another. I'm guessing Lucy's the same way since she had asked. Suddenly, a thought pops into my head, remembering something from my research and travels.  
"You said that the scents are all similar, right?"  
Natsu glances at me and nods.  
"In a book I got from an old town a while back, I read this myth where someone created their own town using wizardry. This meant everything in it was fake, even the people populating it." I pause, smiling. "Unless you move into it, of course. Anyways," I wave my hand in dismissal of the topic, "the man who created it was insane and wanted his own control over something. He even requested help from other mages in defending the town, but they never returned." I finish, eyebrows furrowed. "Doesn't that seem fishy? That everything here has a similar scent and look?"  
Lucy, Happy, and Natsu just stare at me for a minute, eyes blank with shock. I fold my arms over my chest. "What? Do I look like I'm stupid or something?"  
"N-No! We were just...surprised you knew so much."  
"Likely story."  
"Seriously!"  
"Whatever."  
Lucy smiles sheepishly. "Well, I guess it sort of sounds suspicious." She looks to Natsu. "What's your opinion?" Natsu shrugs. "I dunno. I guess that's something." I roll my eyes. "Let's just find this 'dark guild' already." Lucy nods, happy to change the subject. "I agree."

Searching for hours upon hours, we have no avail. We've ended up at the far end of the town, stopping in a local cafe to eat. Natsu's an...impressive eater. I sit beside Lucy, calmly eating my food. Happy munches on fish contently beside Natsu. Apparently, Natsu eats fire. That's something you don't see everyday. Lucy's telling me about her Celestial Spirits, which is pretty intruiging.  
"...and this one is Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac. He's my strongest spirit." She smiles, twisting the key around in her hand. "He was a human for a few years, in Fairy Tail, and he was called Loke. We still call him that. He's a bit clingy though," she adds with a nervous chuckle. She puts them back with her other keys, pulling out the last one. "This is Aquarius. She's like a mermaid, a scary one at that. She doesn't like me very much, for some reason. But, all celestial spirits are friends." I smile, looking intently at them. "That's really cool."  
"So, Hailey, how 'bout you show us your magic?"  
Natsu's voice startles me a bit. I turn to him, and he's finished his food. I gawk at him. "We literally just ordered and your already done?!" Lucy sighed, nodding. "He's always like this."  
"So, how 'bout it, Hailey?"  
I hesitate. "It isn't very good..."  
Natsu rolls his eyes. "We were all not-so-great at one point. Just show us already!" I glare over at him. So impatient. I sigh, closing my eyes. "You win." I hold up my hand, and mist-like substance forms at it. It envelopes my whole hand. Opening my eyes and smiling deviously, I hurl the ball at Natsu, hitting him squarely in the face. "Ow, that actually hurt!" He grumbled, eyeing the mist that hovered over my fist. "Yeah," I say, waving the fog away. "Fog's not supposed to be like that." Lucy watches with interest. "That's pretty cool. Kind of reminds me of Wendy's magic, except you can't heal." She hesitates. "Can you?" I laugh. "I wish."  
"You people do magic?!"  
We turn our heads sharply to where a stout, old lady stood, her eyes glittering. We nod hesitantly to her, not sure if we should trust her or not. She glances hastily around, her eyes suddenly fearful. "Speak quietly, or they'll hear you." I furrow my brow. This just got a little more interesting. "You're not exactly allowed to use magic here," she whispers, cupping one hand to her mouth. "The people who run this place are in a dark guild, and they only allow their magic." Sweat beads at her forehead. "Keep your magic to yourself." Her eyes become suspicious. "What is your business here, anyways?" Lucy leans forward. "We're actually looking for that guild," she murmurs, her voice nearly a whisper. "We're from the guild, Fairy Tail." The old lady's eyes widen. "I could lead you to their base," she murmurs, her voice raising slightly. Natsu's eyes spark. I bite back a smile. This won't be so hard after all. "I came to this town a few years ago, and it doesn't feel right here." Her gaze darkens dramatically. "Once you've came here, there's no getting out."  
My sweat drops. Doesn't that mean we're trapped here?!  
Natsu and Lucy seem to realize this too; their faces become pale. Natsu's gaze darkens as well. "Well, in that case, we gotta defeat those bastards!" The old lady bobs her head shortly. "My name is Akabain. You may stay at my home for the night, if you'd like." Lucy nods vigorously, even though I'm less enthusiastic about it. What if she's a spy for the guild? She shook her head mentally; there's no way a little woman like this would chew them out. I guess I'll have to trust her for now.  
"My place is not too far from here. I own this cafe, so breakfast'll be free," she says with a glint in her eye. "Some of us owe you for saving our asses." We all give our thanks. "I guess I should close early." She glances around, seeing nobody was really here. She smiled stiffly, and went to the back of the kitchen. Lights flickered off in the kitchen, and she comes back with a few keys in her clutch. She ushurs us out, turning out the lights and locking the door behind them. I open my mouth, for our dishes were still on the table. Akabain shakes her head to silence me. "I'll get that in the morning." I close my mouth, slightly confused. Does she always do that...?  
She begins to lead us out of the busy part of town and to a vacant area, enclosed by old buildings that towered over them. A small marble fountain stood in the middle of the square. She leads us further towards a peach-colored house with a pretty cream door and charming windows with flowers surrounding them. She unlocks the door, letting us mages in. "Your place is really charming," I remark, gazing around. We walk automatically into the livingroom, with a tiny cobblestone fireplace and pretty wood floorings. A pale blue couch sat a few feet away from the fireplace, with two little cushioned chair facing each other on each side. A dark wood coffee table sat in the middle of the two. Natsu plops down on the blue couch, Happy sitting beside him. I think I see Akabain wince when the blue cat sat there. I glimpse Lucy notice as well, and she waves her hand with a smile. "Don't worry about Happy," she says, gesturing to the cat. "He's not a regular cat, he talks and doesn't shed." Happy grins. "Aye!" Akabain smiles stiffly once again, looking doubtful. She doesn't push the topic, however, and instead brings up a chair from what looks to be her dining room. She ushers Lucy and I to the two chairs and sits us down, while she takes her seat on the chair she'd pulled up. "The only rules I have here is don't make a mess and don't be loud. The neighbors and I won't appreciate noise at this hour. I also don't want to clean up after a bunch of people, so be as tidy as possible." I cast a doubtful glance at Natsu; remembering the experience at the cafe. He doesn't notice me, and I smile softly. "We won't, we promise," I say for all of us. She nods stiffly and stands, moving her chair back into the dining room. "The two rooms that you'll be staying in are upstairs. One bedroom has two beds, so two of you will have to share. One can have their own room. My room is down here; call for me if you need anything. Do not go downstairs after you go to your rooms." We nod in usion, even though Natsu looked like he'd like to protest. Lucy looked as if she'd like the one-person room, so I raised my hand slightly. "Lucy, you can have the one-person room. Natsu, Happy, and I can share the other." I look to Natsu. "Is that OK with you?" Natsu looks a bit hesitant or annoyed, but he nods. "Fine." Akabain nods again, stiff as ever. "Then it is settled. I shall go to my room now, and I suggest you go upstairs." There was a glint in her eyes that seemed to say that they'd better listen to her. We nod hastily, and she walks down a dim, narrow hallway and turned into her room. We stand there for a minute, until I move toward the staircase. "What are you waiting for? Let's go up there."

"This place kinda gives me the creeps."  
I can't but agree with Lucy as we stand in a dimly lit hallway with a bunch of old paintings and knick-knacks on the wall. A faded floral wallpaper was plastered against the walls, and was now peeling. It was in less of a condition than downstairs. We walk into one room, noticing the single bed inside. A small, white desk was placed against one wall, while the bed laid under a large window that overlooked a forest. Lucy tapped her chin. "Kind of like my own room, huh?" I nod. Kind of weird.  
Natsu, Happy, and I go into our own room. Two metal-framed beds sat against opposite walls, and a large window was in the center of the middle wall. A faded, periwinkle rug laid across the wood flooring. I walk over two one bed and sit on it, the springs squeaking and sagging beneath me. The matress was hard and thin, but the quilt above it was soft and warm. A feather pillow is propped up against the frame. "The quilt and the pillow make up for the poor bed," I murmur, standing and resting my bag against a wall. I walk outside of the room; I don't recall her mentioning a restroom. I spot one, and I walk in. The tile flooring shines white as I turn the light on, and I peer into a rather foggy mirror. Overall, it's not a bad place. It has a single shower and another room with a toilet inside. It's a single person sink; not very convinient for multiple guests. I shrug. Not that we're staying very long.  
I walk into Lucy's room. She's already situated and in her pajamas. Before we had left Fiore, Lucy and I shopped for clothing for me. I ended up purchasing more than expected, even a navy bikini came along with me on this trip. "You got comfy fast," I remark, looking around her room. "Yours is better than ours, but then again, it's the single bedroom." The blonde smiles. "Really? Anyways, I'm probably gonna sleep now. I need sleep. Tell Natsu I said 'night." I nod, walking out of her room and going into my room. Natsu's on his bed, sitting, a thoughtful look in his eyes. I plop down onto my bed, looking at Natsu with curiousity. "What's up?" He starts, shaking his head. "Not sure. Well, the scent about this place is off...I'm not sure if I like it or not." I bite my lip, processing this. "Should we have trusted her?" He shrugs. "I don't know enough to say so, but this is probably our best chance actually finding this guild." I nod. "Yeah. I'm a bit suspicious too; the air around this whole town is off." I shrug, standing again. "I don't know. I'm gonna go change in the bathroom real quick." I crouch down and unzip the bag, selecting a white Tee and black shorts. I change quickly in the restroom, and re-enter our room. Natsu's on his back on the bed, eyes closed. I stop and look for a moment, expression softening. He's cute when he's sleeping.  
Suddenly, his eyes open and he looks over at me. "Whatcha lookin' at, Kit-Kat?" I flush, looking away and getting into the bed after setting down my clothing. "Nothing."


End file.
